Once Upon A December
by Aaia
Summary: Akuroku. Cute and fluffy.


Disclaimer – KH, Axel, Roxas and the Organization belong to Disney and SE. Not me. Obviously.

AN – Instant inspiration. : 

It was Christmas time and Roxas was not looking forward to it. Weird things had been happening recently. His best friends, Hayner and Olette, had seemed to distance themselves when the New Guy moved to town.

Dancing bears  
Painted wings

The New Guy, as Roxas so lovingly deemed him, had taken one look at Roxas and thrown himself at the terrified blond. The New Guy had flaming red hair that he claimed was natural, jade eyes that pierced Roxas's soul when he received _that _look, and a skinny body that had to reach at least 6'5". With all that extra height trapiezing towards Roxas' own 5'7", only danger could come out.

Roxas landed on the floor with the New Guy clinging to his waist. He was agitated; he didn't even know the guy!

"Can I help you?" Roxas asked trying to push the redhead off of him.

"Roxas! I can't believe this.. I never thought it'd happen." The New Guy cried, tightening his grip.

"Uh… Who the hell are you?" Roxas asked exasperated.

"You don't remember me?" The New Guy asked a bit dejectedly, looking up at Roxas with a forlorn expression.

Things I almost remember 

"I've never seen you before in my life." Roxas stressed. This guy was freaking him out.

"Oh…"

With the saddest look Roxas thought he'd ever seen, the New Guy got to his feet and walked away, with only a quick glance back over his shoulder.

And a song someone sings  
once upon a December

When Roxas got home, he kicked his shoes off and practically ran to his room. Things were too weird. He layed on his bed and let his thoughts wander.

"**Roxas. If you leave they'll destroy you!"**

"**No one would miss me."**

Someone holds me safe and warm  
horses prance through a silver storm

**The redhead grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his arms. "That's not true."**

"**Axel.."**

"**I would."**

"Shit!" Roxas cried sitting up in bed. What the hell had that been? The New Guy.. he was dreaming about him? Maybe.. No. The New Guy wasn't named Axel. His name was Alex or something like that.. Right?

The next morning, Roxas awoke to find the New Guy at his house, sitting at his kitchen table, talking with his mom. He wasn't pleased.

"Morning starshine!" The New Guy smirked when he noticed the blond.

"Why are you in my house?" Roxas asked crossing his arms and giving the New Guy a dirty look.

"Cause I missed you."

"You don't know me."

"Yes I do."

Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory

"How do you know me?" Roxas asked, letting one of his arms drop. Maybe his dream wasn't a dream?

"Roxas.. You moved here two years ago, after some 'accident' in which you lost your memory. I knew you before the so called accident." The New Guy said getting to his feet.

"Axel.." Roxas sighed.

Axel smiled and strode over, wrapping his arms around the blond.

Someone holds me safe and warm  
horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory

"You remember me." Axel said happily.

"Kind of. I dreamed of you last night." Roxas said.

Axel froze. "What was the dream?"

"When I was going to leave the Organization." Wait. There hadn't been anything about the Organization in his dream.. How…

Far away, long ago 

Glowing dim as an ember

"Axel. There wasn't an accident, was there?" Roxas said, wrapping his arms around the tall redhead's waist.

"No. It was an attack.. you weren't supposed to survive." Axel said quietly. "You did though. But you lost your memories and Sora's mom took you in and told her what I told her to tell you. I didn't want you to get caught up in the Organization again; I wanted you to have a good life.. A normal life."

Things my heart used to know  
things it yerns to remember

Roxas struggled to understand what Axel was telling him. His heart sped up whenever Axel mentioned the Organization. He knew it was true.

"I want to know everything. I want you to tell me everything." Roxas said, looking up at Axel.

Axel nodded in response, pulling Roxas impossibly closer.

"I still love you, idiot." Roxas smiled, feeling Axel's body sag in relief.

Axel let out a choked sob. "I didn't think you'd remember.."

"I don't think I ever forgot."

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

-fin-

AN – It didn't turn out how I wanted.. But anyways. The song is Once Upon A December from the movie Anastasia. My favorite animated Disney movie : Reviews are nice, but not required.


End file.
